Falling in love with you
by largemarge416
Summary: short Sydney and Vaughn piece, past the deathdivorcewhatever you want of Lauren


Okay, I have been LOVING what JJ is doing with the show, but I decided to put my spin on things. This is set a little bit in the future once Lauren has been divorced/killed/whatever you want to happen to her. Vaughn and Sydney have been dating like normal people (if that's possible) and so here we go.  
  
Laughing, Sydney Bristow flashed her mega-watt smile and sheepishly looked down at her empty plate that once contained a 10 ounce burger and fries. Glancing back up, she stared into Vaughn's green eyes, glittering in laughter. There was only one other group of people left in the fifties- style diner, a family of four. They sat on the other side of the room.  
  
"Seriously, Syd, you didn't tell your teacher that you were smarter and more qualified than she was, did you?" he asked in disbelief, shaking his head. Sydney reached over and picked up her chocolate milkshake. Slurping up the last bit at the bottom of the cup, she replied,  
  
"I was in eleventh grade. I thought I knew everything. Come to think of it, now that I look back at the situation, I think I was smarter than that teacher," she said with an air of importance. They both held straight faces for almost two seconds before bursting out into laughter again.  
  
"I wonder what 17 year-old Sydney Bristow was like," Vaughn stated. He looked at Sydney, expecting her to answer.  
  
She grinned and said,  
  
"You know what; I am going to take the chance that you will never ask my father that question. I know he would not voluntarily tell you because I know my dad. I am going to take advantage of that situation and just not tell you because it is so damn embarrassing."  
  
Vaughn's jaw dropped in disbelief.  
  
"Now, Syd, you couldn't have been that much of a dork."  
  
"Oh, but the thing is, I was."  
  
Her reached across the table taking both of her hands in his, looked her straight in the eye, and said,  
  
"I'm not buying it."  
  
After pausing a few seconds, Sydney took a deep breath and said,  
  
"Well, you know I wanted to be a literary professor, which I still do," pausing, she looked into Vaughn's eyes for reassurance which he willingly gave. "By the time I was seventeen, I had read every book on the National Recommended Book List for the college level. Weekly, I asked my English teacher for a new book recommendation. I stayed after school to talk to my teachers because I was so interested in the subjects. I didn't have pocket protectors or anything and I did make the Homecoming Court, but otherwise, I was your stereotypical nerd."  
  
Vaughn just smiled. She closed her eyes, took another deep breath,  
  
"And that was seventeen year-old Sydney Bristow."  
  
Opening her eyes she was amazed that Vaughn still had a goofy grin across his face.  
  
"You know why I love you Sydney?" He looked at her for an answer. She just shook her head with a slight smile on her face. "Because you never cease to amaze me."  
  
Sydney smiled an even larger smile and leaned across the table for a quick kiss. Looking down at her chocolate milk shake, she frowned after she noticed it was completely empty. Noticing her discomfort, Vaughn jumped to her rescue.  
  
"Lemme go get you another one."  
  
He stood up and walked slowly over to the counter. The portly old man in an apron wiped his hands off on his apron and leaned over to hear Vaughn's request.  
  
"I'll have another chocolate milk shake, please."  
  
Their eyes met and the older man smiled,  
  
"She has got you wrapped around her little finger, son. That's the fourth one tonight."  
  
Vaughn smiled, nodded, and replied,  
  
"And that's exactly where I want to be."  
  
As the man walked back towards the kitchen to whip up another shake, Vaughn glanced through the albums in the jukebox. He stopped at one, put a quarter in and pressed in the code for the song he wanted. As the lights dimmed and the disco ball lit up, Vaughn walked over to Sydney, took her hand, and led her out onto the dance floor.  
  
The music started to play and Vaughn placed one arm around her waist and took her hand in his free hand. Sydney placed her hand other hand on Vaughn's shoulder, and they began to sway to the music.  
  
Wise men say Only fools rush in But I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Sydney looked up into Vaughn's eyes, staring deep into the aqua green pools. He looked down into her chocolate brown eyes. They both smiled a little at each other before Sydney broke eye contact and placed her head on Vaughn's shoulder.  
  
Shall I stay Would it be a sin If I can't help falling in love with you Like a river flows Surely to the sea Darling so it goes Somethings were meant to be  
  
Sydney smiled as Vaughn pulled her closer to him. She felt his breath on her neck as they danced.  
  
The older man returned to the counter, milkshake in hand, but stopped when he saw the two dancing.  
  
Take my hand Take my whole life to For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
He placed the milkshake on the counter and stood there, watching them holding each other. Smiling, he turned back to the stove and began cleaning up for the night.  
  
Like a river flows Surely to the sea Darling so it goes Somethings were meant to be For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Sydney raised her head and looking at Vaughn with her kind, caring eyes, leaned up and made contact with his lips. Her lips lingered there until Vaughn pulled back a little and looked at her for a moment before leaning down and kissing her again.  
  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
The music died out. Finally, the two pulled apart. Not breaking eye contact, Vaughn leaned over to the counter, picked up her milkshake and handed it to her.  
  
"Here's your milkshake."  
  
Sydney smiled and turned back to their booth. 


End file.
